Super Smash Bros. Smash
This game can use to edit for Pikalin38 or Beauties only. Playable Characters Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Bowser *Geno *Daisy *Rosalina *Bowser Jr. *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Toadette *Brighton *Twila *Boo *King Boo *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Dimentio *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Count Bleck *O'Chunks *Toadsworth *Baby Wario *Dry Bowser *King Tut Koopa *Paragoomba *Paratroopa DK Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Kalpyso *Krusha Wario Universe *Wario *Waluigi *Mona *Ashley *Kat and Ana Yoshi Universe *Yoshi *Kamek *Birdo *Kamella Metriod Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus Ice Climber Universe *Ice Climbers Robot Universe *R.O.B. Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal Game and Watch Universe *Mr. Game and Watch EarthBound Universe *Ness *Lucas *Paula *Jeff *Jill Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *Palutena *Medusa Kirby Universe *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Knuckle Joe *Adeliene The Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Midna *Young Link *Young Zelda *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Majora *Twinrova Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Hitmonlee *Pichu *Female Pokemon Trainer Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Ike *Lyn *Roy *Mist *Tanya *Jill *Heather Metal Gear Universe *Snake *Raiden *Gray Fox F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Jody Summer Pikmin Universe *Olimar *Louie Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Dr. Eggman *Vector the Crocodlie *Blaze *Rouge the Bat Megaman Universe *Megaman *Zero *Protoman *Roll *Bass *Dr.Willy Star Wars Universe *Luke Skywalker *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker *Obi Wan Kenobi *Yoda *Mace Windu *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Starkiller *Princess Leia *Darth Maul *Boba Fett *Qui-Gon Jinn *Cad Bane *IG 88 Professor Layton Universe *Professor Hershel Layton *Luke Triton X Men Universe *Wolverine *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Storm *Magneto *Darken *Apocalypse *Dark Beast *Selene Batman Universe *Batman Spiderman Universe *Spiderman *Spidergirl *Black Cat *Toxin *Venom Angry Birds Universe *Red *Bubbles *Chuck *Terence *Hal *The Blues *Brown *Don *Striped Bird *Hockey Bird *Purple Bird/The Ultimate Angry Birds Master *Bomb *Matilda *Redalina and Luma *Dan *Tom *Rana *Sam *Heart *Luke *King Pig *Jester Pig and other pig commanders Teen Titans Universe *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven *Slade *Brother Blood TMNT Universe *Raphael *Donatello *Leonardo *Michelangelo T.U.F.F Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Cheif *Snaptrap *Keswick HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Universe *Ami *Yumi No More Heroes Universe *Travis Touchdown *Henry Cooldown *Shinobu Jacobs *Sylvia Chrsitel Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Sentinel Prime *Jetfire *Bumblebee *Jazz *Sideswipe *Mirage *Ironhide *Rachet *Mudflap & Skids *Arcee *Jolt *Wheeljack *Steeljaw *Topspin *Roadbuster *Leadfoot *Brains *Wheelie *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave *Shockwave *Blackout *Barricade *Ravage *Devastator *Fallen *Long Haul *Brawl *Bonecrusher *Frenzy *Driller *Demilosher *Igor *Laserbeak *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hachet Geronimo Stilton Universe *Geronimo Stilton *Thea Stilton *Trap Stilton *Benjamin Stilton Kick Buttowski Universe *Kick Buttowski *Brad Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Harold Buttowski Kingdom Hearts Universe *Sora *Roxas *Riku BoBoi Boy Universe *Boboi Boy *Yaya *Ying *Gopal Upin and Ipin Universe *Upin *Ipin *Kak Ros *Opa *Ehsan Naruto Universe *Naruto *Sakura *Sasuke *Kakashi *Jiraya *Tenten *Lee *Might Guy *Neil *Iya *Kabuto Phineas and Ferb Universe *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Linda *Perry *Bajeet *Burford *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Vicky *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Cupid *A.J. *Mr. Crocker *Tootie *Trixie *Chester *Elmer Final Fantasy Universe *Cloud Strife *White Mage *Black Mage *Loz *Vincent Valentine *Sephiroth *Yazoo *Kadaj *Tifa *Ninja *Moogle *Cactutar Dora Universe *Dora the Exploer *Boots the Monkey *Swiper the Fox Avatar Universe *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Zuko *Ozai *Azula *Ipoh *Toph *Jet Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom Supa Strikas Universe *Shakes *El Matador *North Shaw *Twisting Tiger *Big Bo *Dancing Rasta *Cool Joe *Spenza *Coach *Skarra Amazing World of Gumball Universe *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Mom *Dad SpongeBob Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Karen Plankton *Pearl Krabs *Squilliam Fancyson *Man Ray *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Dirty Bubble *DoodleBob *Dennis the Hitman Soul Eater Universe *Maka Albarn *Black Star *Death the Kid *Ox Ford iCarly Universe *Carly *Sam *Spencer *Freddie *Gibby *Nevel High School Musical Universe *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen *Jason Cross *Zeke Baylor *Martha Cox *Tiara Gold *Donnie Dion *Jimmie Zara Uglydoll Universe *Wage *Bobo *Ox *Icebat Wipeout Universe *Abigail Santos *Allen Ford *Karen Burnett *Telsi Tancosova Assist Trophies *Waluigi *Shadow *Devastator *Driller *Kat & Ana *Protoman *Zeus *Jango Fett *Ms.Game & Watch *Issac *Jeff *Starfy *Darth Sidous *Creg Taylor *Brandolynn Bentley *Kent Allen Bosses *Megatron *Shockwave *Driller *Devastator *Bowser *Ganondorf *Rayquaza *Kyreum *Arceus *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Dr.Eggman *Starkiller *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Counut Dooku *Trigon Items *Guns *Tomato *Food *Pokeball *Lightsaber *Bat *Tennis *Fire Flower *Box *Assist Trophy *Krabby Patty Stages *Pokemon League *Death Star *Mushroom Kingdom 3 *Yoshi's Island *Kanto *Cybertron *New Mouse City *Disney Castle *Chicago *Tokyo *Floating Island *Hoth *Mustafar *Rainbow Road *Hyrule Castle *Hyrule Temple Adventure Mode #Mario vs Kirby #Link vs Naruto #Samus and Megaman vs 4 Kirby #Batman vs Megatron #Spongebob vs Naruto #Princess Peach vs Starkiller #Optimus Prime vs Darth Vader #Yoda vs Abigail Santos #Angry Birds vs Koopalings #Mudflap and Skids vs Wario and Waluigi #Dudley Puppy vs Ami #Phineas vs Yumi #Thea Stilton vs Zelda #Shakes vs Skarra #Ipin vs Danny Phantom Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games Category:Games Category:Video Games